


A Place To Call Home

by Dean_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Mind/pseuds/Dean_Mind
Summary: Meet Joshua Singer, 16 year old kid who is the unknown son of Bobby Singer, lives at an orphanage and gets in trouble by the police wayyyy too many times.Meet Evalyn MacLeod, 29 year old nun who is the abonded daughter of Rowena MacLeod, runs an orphanage and tries to help the orphans.Joshua mainly relies on Evalyn although will never admit it. Evalyn likes Joshua the best although will never admit it.Now naturally something's going to go wrong, little demonic possesion here, little bit of killing there, the usual.Oh, can't forget the romance, THERE WILL BE SMUT BTW.READ AND LOVE LLAMAS





	1. Epilogue

A black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro rolls up beside the train station, an 11-year-old boy stands hunched over with his head phones blaring, a black hood over his head and his pants ripped. “Josh Singer?” A young woman of 29 calls out, seeing the boy and getting out of the car, “Josh Singer!” She calls again, putting her hand on his shoulder. Josh jumps and turns around, pulling out an earphone with a huff, “Who are you?” He asks rather rudely, scowling as he looks her up and down. He raises an eyebrow at her appearance, despite his own, Evalyn is in all black, including a hood, stereotypical nun where, her green eyes looking almost brown in the light.  
“I am Sister Evalyn MacLeod, and you are Josh Singer.” She introduces, gesturing for him to get into her car, “I am with the orphanage you have been sent to live with.”  
“You don’t need to tell me who I am. And it’s Joshua, not Josh.” He scoffs with a roll of his eyes, and making a point of staying exactly where he is, “Now here’s how this is going to work, either you can just let me catch a train back out of here and just tell the cops that I am with you, or you can take me back and just send me to another place in about a week, really, I just want to avoid the paperwork.” Josh looks down at his phone, tapping a few times before it is taken out of his hands.   
“Neither of those things are going to happen.” Evalyn assures, putting the phone and earphones in her pocket, “Come along now,” She calls, walking towards the car and opening the door. Joshua glares at her back and slams the car door shut, crossing his arms and staring out the window, “Seatbelt,” Evalyn reminds, starting the car.  
“Go fuck yourself,” Josh scoffs,  
“This is your one and only warning, that language will not be tolerated,” The sister warns, putting on her own seatbelt, “Now, seatbelt.” She pointedly looks at him, raising an eyebrow ever-so-slightly.   
“I honestly don’t give a flying fuck about your warnings,” He rolls his eyes and looks at her, “You’ll kick me out within a week regardless.” She sighs and clutches the cross around her neck making Josh laugh and look back out the window. Evalyn reaches across Josh and puts his seatbelt on for him, moving back and starting to drive, “You don’t have enough faith in us,”   
“Faith means putting trust into something and trusting people makes you weak.” Josh shrugs simply.  
“Having faith in a greater power gives you strength. Having faith at all is strength.” Sister corrects, glancing briefly at him.  
“Easy for you to say, you haven’t seen what I have,” The orphan boy mumbles, crossing his arms and moving his gaze to the floor.  
“You cannot assume that of someone. You have no idea what I've seen,” She says looking as if in a daze before snapping out of it and back to the road, clearing her throat,  
“We have obviously seen different things as you still believe there is a God out there, as if he actually wants to help us.” Josh scoffs before leaning forward and turning up the radio. Evalyn sighs heavily and turns the music back down, pulling out his phone and ear phones, “If you pull down your hood you can have these back,” She offers, glancing away from the road briefly. Josh looks at the items mistrustingly, as if he thinks it’s a prank before slowly removing his hood to brown hair, his hood now no longer hiding his silver eyes. “I promise I’m not here to be your enemy, I’m here to help you get what you want, but you’ll have to help me help you,” Josh takes his things as Evalyn speaks, putting them in his pocket and nodding once.  
“How about I make you a deal?” Evalyn raises an eyebrow with a small friendly smirk, “If you promise not to get into trouble with the police, I promise not to send you away, deal?”   
Joshua bites his lip for a few moments, looking at her curiously as if she thinks she’s lying, “I would make that deal but I don’t think you could keep it, everyone gets rid of me at some point,” He states a-matter-of-factly. Evalyn looks at him as she parks the car,   
“I’m not everyone,” She smiles, turning the vehicle off, “So do we have a deal?”  
“I’ll sleep on it,” Josh flashes her a smirk as he gets out of the car, looking at what is to be his new home.


	2. Chapter 1

5 years later  
“JOSHUA SINGER IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF THAT SKATEBOARD INSIDE RIGHT NOW YOU’D BETTER PRAY TO GOD!” A nun warns, yelling as she runs after Joshua Singer, attempting to stop him riding his skateboard at top speed down a hall way. Joshua smirks back at her and jumps off, the said board continuing to flying downstairs and crash into a stand with expensive looking vases on it, “Oops,” Joshua mocks, his smirk widening.  
“That’s it!” The nun grabs him by the ear, “I cannot deal with you anymore, I’m going to ask Mother Superior to send you away!” She triumphantly as if she said the worst thing in the entire world.  
“You’ve been saying that for the past 5 fucking years,”  
“Sister, Josh,” Evalyn MacLeod calls calmly, walking towards them with her arms out stretched as if to try and calm everyone down, “Josh, your language remember? Sister, what are you doing?”  
“I am going to Mother Superior. He cannot continue to break everything! He broke a vase,” She explains with a glare towards to Joshua who rolls his eyes with a scoff.  
Evalyn continues to calm the nun and eventually puts a hand on Joshua’s shoulder to lead him into his room, “Why did you do that?” She asks as they walk, shaking her head without taking her hand away from his shoulder.  
“She’s the one that told me to get off my skateboard,” Joshua crosses his arms, “Why don’t you just allow them to send me away? We didn’t make the deal so you can and I’d rather leave.” He opens the door to his room and immediately stops, his mouth dropped open and his eyes wide.  
“Because I have faith in you that you’ll get better,” Evalyn looks at him with a small frown when he doesn’t respond, “Josh? You okay?” She asks as he snaps his mouth shut and goes blank faced. The interested sound that Joshua emits makes Evalyn look into the room, gasping loudly and pulling Joshua away from the door, “SISTERS,” She shouts in horror, holding the orphan’s arm to make sure he stays where she can see him.   
About 5 other nuns come hurrying up to the room, “What’s he done now?” One of them ask, looking at Joshua in accusation. Evalyn doesn’t say anything just points into the room, Josh draws his lip between his teeth, looking into the room with interest, “Oh God help us,” A nun gasps, covering her mouth. “All children back into their rooms,” Evalyn calls as other orphans start filing out, a murmur breaks through the crowd as the first few kids see what the commotion was.  
Joshua walks forward, moving inside the room without being noticed by the panicked people out the door. He bends down and looks at the dead body, the body of his roommate and best friend lay face up, blood covering him entirely, “James?” Joshua whispers in a child’s hope that he’d sit up and start laughing. Joshua swallows thickly and licks his lips moving his gaze away from his face to his body, sprawled out on the floor, his pyjama bottoms still on as if he was still getting dressed. “Joshua, move away from there,” Mother Superior calls softly looking at him from the doorway, Joshua looks up, a stray tear falling down his face. “Josh…” Sister Evalyn makes a move to comfort him but he stands and clears his throat, wiping it away.  
“I was talking to him about two hours ago, and no one came in or out of the building, whoever did this must still be here,” He frowns slightly, looking at all the nuns accusingly and ignoring his now blood soaked clothes and hands.  
Evalyn looks at him in concern and shock, glancing at Mother Superior, “He right, but this is a job for the police, come on, Josh, I’ll put on some tea.” She gestures for him to follow but his scowl stops her from continuing to move. “Josh,” She calls again, walking towards him and putting a hand on his shoulder, “Josh, let’s go have some tea,” Using her mother voice she gets him to start moving.  
“Do you smell sulphur?”   
“Leave it to the police, Josh,”  
\------------------------------------------------------Time Skip-------------------------------------------------------  
“Really think this is something?” Sam Winchester asks, tugging at the edge of his sleeves to make it look neater. His hair tucked behind his ears and coming to the middle of his neck, a black priest outfit sitting rather tightly on his body.  
“Boy found dead in room, covered in blood when someone was talking to him 2 hours earlier? No one in or out of the building? Come on, Sam, you’re telling me you don’t think this is something?” Dean Winchester scoffs, the older yet smaller one of the two. He puts the keys to his 1969 Chevy Impala in his pockets and walks towards the door, dressed in the same outfit as his brother. Before Sam could respond or even knock, Evalyn pulls the door open, smiling apologetically, “Brothers, please come in, I’m Sister Evalyn,”  
“Brother Smith, and Ryans,” Sam shakes her hand while Dean cranes his neck to look around the new setting.   
“If you will follow me,” Evalyn gestures with her hand after a few seconds of uneasy silence and starts to lead them towards the sitting room, “Mother Superior down very soon, please make yourself at home,” She smiles kindly and takes a seat across from the couch that the boys sit on.  
“You were the one that found the body, is that right, Sister?” Sam asks as Dean grabs some biscuits and stuffs his face, earning a disapproving look from his brother.  
“Yes, unfortunately, myself and an orphan, Josh-”  
“How many times must I tell you it’s Joshua, at least when introducing me, I’ve given up on you calling me Josh,” Joshua scoffs from the doorway, the three adults turning to see him. His arms crossed over his bare and sweaty chest that rises and falls rather quickly with every deep breath he takes, “You’re the other one that found the body?”  
“Yep.” Joshua confirms, flicking the hair stuck to his forehead away, “Joshua Singer,” He gets off the wall and holds out his hand for Sam to shake.  
“Singer?” Dean asks, moving to be able to also shake his hand, “Seems to be a common name,”  
“Not really.” Joshua smirks ever-so-slightly, Dean raising his eyebrows in surprise at his bluntness.


End file.
